User talk:JOG
JOG, --Defunc7 08:52, 14 January 2007 (PST) Caps See the NWN2Wiki:Manual of style about capitalization and other style guides. -- Alec Usticke 14:01, 22 October 2006 (PDT) :It's nice to have a guide, but what I asked for was the reason why we don't use TSR/WotC's naming conventions (each word is capitalized unless it's a copula). You don't need to capitalize in the text to link to a capitalized page, so this argument is as bogus as "But TSR does it that way". "One of the site-owners is an english instructor" would be a proper argument for me ;-) --JOG 10:03, 23 October 2006 (PDT) ::It's because this is a Wiki and editors of it should follow Wiki rules. Most editors would be unaware of any official TSR/WotC naming conventions anyway. You do need to capitalize the link properly when you link. A link "Red dragon" links to another page than "Red Dragon", but if the link is only one word then it works fine. So a link to "red" and to "Red" would both link to the same Wiki page.Virthe 11:25, 23 October 2006 (PDT) ::JOG, the reason for the lower case naming requirement is partially a limitation of the MediaWiki software and partially due to WotC inconsistency. Armor class will not link to Armor Class (without a redirect) but armor class will link to Armor class. WotC does not always capitalize spells, abilities, feats, etc. For example, they'll often capitalize Armor Class in some cases and then other times write armor class in a sentence. Just look at the NWN2 manual for examples. For these reasons, we've decided that it's best to always use lower case unless it's a proper noun. I hope this explains the reasoning. -- Alec Usticke 12:16, 23 October 2006 (PDT) :::You can write Armor class and armor class and still link to Armor Class, but it's indeed a bit more typing-work. And where would editors get their info if not directly or indirectly from official sources? This is at least why I used upper caps so often. A D&D newbie would rarely make a new page about D&D terms. :::"Armor class" is a rather bad example, because in a sentence it makes more sense to use it as two separate words than as a proper noun. The naming of spells or feats is what I meant: Bigby's Clenched Fist or Hide in Plain Sight are D&D terms and may be treated as proper nouns IMO (...as a non-native english speaker...). When written in lower caps in a sentence the first would describe the hand of Bigby (the person's body part) rather than the spell he invented, and the second would describe the act of hiding rather than the ability to do it. :::Anyway, I wasn't complaining just curious, because I found it a bit strange to see this unfamiliar style. Even now I'm quite sure that I'll sooner or later unwittingly use the TSR notation again. If this happens, don't hold it against me :) --JOG 09:33, 24 October 2006 (PDT)